


. dean thomas .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 7





	. dean thomas .

dean is dark red 

of the wallpaper 

in still life paintings 

and sometimes the 

deep 

dusty 

orange 

that are old worn sweaters. 

he is the darkest shade 

of mauveish pink 

and the charcoal black 

that stains artists’ fingers. 

he is the golden yellow 

of broomstick ends 

and the off-white 

of butterbeer foam. 

he is the delicate red 

of longing 

and the deep blue 

of stolen nights 

under the stars.


End file.
